Bottom Dollar
Bottom Dollar is a side mission in Watch Dogs 2. Plot While scanning people of interest, Marcus finds one of three female DedSec hackers with a masked profile he can speak with. She remembers Marcus from his drunken party actions and reminds him that her name is Kailey. More importantly, she’s been writing an exploit for the new ctOS-enabled ATMs. Locations * 1. Residential home, west San Mateo, Silicon Valley. * 2. Bus stop, southwest Palo Alto, Silicon Valley. * 3. Recreation plaza, northeast Palo Alto, Silicon Valley. Hacker 1: Located in the garage of a corner building, two blocks northwest of the storm drain, in west San Mateo, Silicon Valley. Hacker 2: Located at a bus stop, southwest Palo Alto, two blocks east of the storm drain, in Silicon Valley. Hacker 3: Found under a covered recreation plaza area with brick flooring, northeast Palo Alto, in Silicon Valley. Mission Breakdown Brief "We’ve got us an exploit that gives us full control over the new ctOS-linked teller system. We’re curious to see what it can do, but we need someone to get inside and test it with actual customers. Care to volunteer?" Objectives * Test the exploit on ctOS ATMs. Locations * 1. Gas station, north of Palo Alto, west of Fury Track, Silicon Valley. * 2. SV public parking garage, northeast Palo Alto, Silicon Valley. * 3. Stanford University, Palo Alto, Silicon Valley. * 4. Hospital building, two blocks west of Nudle Campus, Silicon Valley. * 5. Plaza west of Christ the Light, Oakland. * 6. Two-story apartment, Sausalito, Marin. * 7. Cruise terminal building, northwest of Ferry Building, San Francisco. Mission Summary There are seven locations where you can compromise a Blume ATM; the access panel may require parkour to reach (as listed below). Once you hack into the independent automated teller camera, you can view the customer you’ll be exploiting. After optionally determining whether you find the customer objectionable, you can start to hack the teller itself: * The left part (under the customer’s right hand) usually gifts the customer with a reward. This usually causes the customer immense satisfaction. * The right part (under the customer’s left hand) usually trolls the user, removing cash from their account (for example), or flagging them for fraud! These cause your victim to freak out. After either (or a combination) of the hacks concludes, the network forces you out, and the exploit is complete. A subsequent hack point then becomes available, via your DedSec app. Simply find all of the following ATM network panels to complete this mission. ATM Access 1 * Customer: Vincent Johnson Visit the gasoline station north of Palo Alto, just west of the Fury Track, and check the back of the station building. Hack in and play around with Vincent Johnson’s funds. ATM Access 2 * Customer: Carter Daniels In northern Silicon Valley, descend into an underground parking structure one block south of the El Camino Real Station, and find the hack point by a pipe, on one of the walls. Either obstruct or help Carter Daniels with his banking, and watch for bank security before the hack. ATM Access 3 * Customer: Sandra Lee In the south-central part of Silicon Valley is the main Stanford University campus building. Climb the brick planters left of the stepped entrance. Climb the ivy-covered wall, around to the rear of the building, and head up (and across some AC units) to reach the hack point. ATM Access 4 * Customer: Jason Coleman A little farther southeast is your next hack point, on an upper wall near a large yucca tree on the blue and white hospital building. Head northwest, up a small grassy bank. This allows you to climb onto the structure and onto the roof. Work your way back, dropping down to the hack. ATM Access 5 * Customer: Joel Suarez Travel to Oakland, to the small open plaza on the lake’s north side, west of Christ the Light. Hack the Climbax Platform, riding it to the side of the building. Raise the mobile platform to reach the hack point on the roof. ATM Access 6 * Customer: Patricia Kwon Travel into Marin County, and search behind the two-story apartments for the hack point, on an upper wall. Reach here by climbing some trash bags and crossing a garage roof. ATM Access 7 * Customer: Jahmil Franklin Journey to the piers. Northwest of the ferry building (behind the drone race flags) is a large, modern cruise terminal building. Climb the snack dispensers to the roof hack point. After this final dispensing (or withholding) of cash, the mission concludes. Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2